Mien
by Asrial
Summary: Ou comment un petit agneau s'approprie ce qu'il veut dès son plus jeune âge. C'est borné ces bêtes là !


Mien

NDA : ceci est une tentative de faire un Mu mature. Me suis galéré…

C'est pas une réussite =_=, désolée

***

Saga ferma les yeux.

Au dessus de lui, la longue cascade parme des cheveux de Mu coulait sur lui, le noyait à moitié dans leur douceur pendant que les mains du jeune atlante couraient sur son torse.

De doux frissons de plaisir remontaient le long de l'échine du gémeau à mesure qu'il se forçait à taire de traître petits gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à lui échapper.

Mu finit par se redresser.

"- Voila, finit."

Saga se redressa lentement.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura le pansement étroit que le jeune bélier venait de nouer autour de son torse.

Malgré l'épaisse compresse, la bande de lin ne tarda pas à se colorer de carmin.

"- Ca saigne encore."

Mu jeta un regard un peu agacé au Gémeau.

"- Evidement ! Non mais qu'elle idée aussi ! Plonger au milieu d'un ban de méduses juste au dessus de rochers…Et à marée basse !"

Les poings sur les hanches, le bélier toisa son aîné avec une irritation manifeste qui fit sourire le gémeau.

Il aimait quand Mu le grondait.

Il aimait quand le Bélier le secouait un peu.

Il aimait quand Mu s'occupait de lui.

"- Et ça te fais rire !"

Saga secoua doucement la tête sans pouvoir contrôler son sourire.

Malgré son agacement, il pouvait voir un certain amusement dans les yeux du jeune bélier.

Il y avait toujours un rien d'humour tordu dans les yeux de Mu… Même quand ils avaient luttés l'un contre l'autre à grand renfort d'Athéna Exclamation, il y avait cette petite étincelle qui ne s'éteignait jamais, comme si le Bélier trouvait à leur combat une qualité comique qu'il était seul à comprendre.

***

Mu se força à garder le visage dur mais ne put retenir très longtemps un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Saga avait beau être leur aîné, il se comportait parfois comme un gamin stupide.

Quelle idée de plonger de Cap Sounion sans s'occuper de la marée ! Non mais franchement. Il s'en tirait bien avec juste quelques piqûres de méduse, une grosse coupure sur le torse et une cheville amochée.

"- Ne bouge pas ta jambe." Ordonna-t-il au Chevalier d'or en la posant doucement sur ses genoux après s'être assis sur le lit sur gémeau.

Saga obéit.

Il lui obéissait toujours.

Du plus loin que Mu pouvait se souvenir, Saga avait toujours répondu à ses ordres, ses lubies ou ses demandes. Même quand il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant encore en couche, il n'avait qu'à tendre les bras au grand garçon aux cheveux bleus pour que Saga le prenne à cou pour le cajoler jusqu'à ce que Shion les séparent pour les mettre indépendamment au lit.

Sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un vrai souvenir ou d'une image formée par les histoires de Shion, Aioros et Saga, Mu se _souvenait_, alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans et demi, avoir sauté hors de son parc dans le bureau de Shion pendant la sieste du pope puis d'avoir laborieusement trotté jusqu'à la troisième maison où Saga et son frère s'entraînaient sous les ordres de Roald, un vieux garde blanchit sous le harnois. Il avait mit plus d'une heure à descendre, moitié trottant, moitié se téléportant, jusqu'à trouver son grand copain de dix ans très occupé à finaliser son apprentissage. Saga avait beau déjà porter son armure, à l'époque, il ne pouvait néanmoins couper à son entraînement quotidien… Sauf bien sur, quand l'élève du grand pope venait se perdre chez lui, sa grenouillère mauve avec des petits moutons blancs brodés dessus sur les fesses.

Mu avait couru vers Saga avant de lui tendre les bras.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune garçon s'était agenouillé pour le prendre à cou.

Le jeune bélier s'était niché contre l'armure d'or, charmé comme il l'était encore par l'odeur aussi bien de l'armure que de son porteur. C'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui un merveilleux réparateur d'armure, bien meilleur que Shion pouvait l'être. Mu _aimait_ les armures. Elles étaient un peu comme ses enfants. Pour Shion, elles étaient des aides, des armes, mais rien de plus.

Pour Mu, elles étaient des sœurs, des amies à qui il parlait et qui lui répondaient.

Dès tout petit, il aimait passer des heures à les toucher, les caresser, à jouer au milieu d'elles et s'imprégner de leur cosmos résiduels. Pourtant, de toute, hormis la sienne propre, c'était celle des gémeaux qu'il préférait.  
Elle avait la même odeur de candeur et de force que Saga, la même présence puissante et douce en même temps.  
Comme Saga, elle était duelle.

Entre ses doigts, la cheville de Saga frémit.

"- Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"- Ce n'est rien." Sourit Saga, les yeux brumeux.

Mu se sentit rosir légèrement, heureux que le gémeau soit un peu ailleurs.

Le bélier reprit un peu de crème dans le pot de terre, la réchauffa entre ses doigts puis massa encore le muscle abîmé par les acrobaties de leur propriétaire. En même temps, il instilla doucement de son cosmos dans les chairs blessées jusqu'à sentir le muscle reprendre sa place et réduire son inflammation.

Un lourd soupir de soulagement échappa à Saga donc les yeux se fermaient tout seul.

"- Voila."

"- Mmm…m'ci…"

Amusé de voir le puissant gémeau à moitié endormit, Mu banda sa cheville puis couvrit le chevalier de la légère couverture.

Saga ne portait que son boxer de bain, il aurait été dommage qu'il attrape une rhume… D'ailleurs… le boxer était encore trempé.

Mu se lécha les lèvres.

Il pouvait téléporter le bout de tissu à l'écart sans se soucier de déranger la pudeur de Saga… où il pouvait profiter de son sommeil et….

Un sourire un peu malsain monta aux lèvres de Mu.

Il travaillait activement depuis leur retour à la vie à faire comprendre au gémeau qu'il apprécierait grandement qu'il se montre plus possessif à son égard avec des résultats assez mitigés.

Si Saga s'était fait plus protecteur envers lui (Ha ! comme s'il en avait besoin) Il n'était pas encore parvenu à dessiller les yeux du gémeau.

Il n'était pas un petit agneau timide.

Loin de là.

Sa main glissa de la joue de Saga sur sa gorge puis son torse.

Il aimait la texture de la peau du gémeau.

Il aimait la sentir sous ses doigts, entre autre.

Il ferma les yeux avant de téléporter le boxer au sale puis se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Saga des siennes.

"- Dors bien, mon prince…." Murmura-t-il doucement avant de le laisser dormir.

***

Mu observait Saga du coin de l'œil.

Un à un, chaque chevalier d'or avait été invité à venir le rejoindre dans son atelier avec son armure pour qu'il puisse faire un bilan de santé de l'armure, la réparer le cas échéant puis expliquer à son maître comment satisfaire son armure.

Certains avaient rit.  
Satisfaire une armure ? La satisfaire de quoi ?

Etonnement, c'était le Cancer qui était venu le premier. Son armure l'avait abandonné sur les pentes de Yomi mais l'avait rejoint devant le mur des Lamentations. Si une paix fragile était revenue entre eux, l'italien ne souhaitait plus la voir le quitter. Pendant des heures, Mu avait réparé la troisième armure d'or avec le sang de son maître puis avait apprit à son aîné comment la polir lentement avec une peau de mouton et de l'huile d'argan mêlée de poudre d'or et de terre rares.

Le sourire timide et fasciné de DeathMask lorsqu'il avait sentit les ronrons de contentement de son armure avait davantage réchauffé le cœur de Mu que tous les remerciements du monde.

Dm ne l'avait pas remercié d'ailleurs.  
Mu avait simplement trouvé un matin, devant la porte de son atelier, une petite statuette en bois en forme de bélier.

Mu en avait été heureux.

Mais à présent, il s'occupait de la dernière de toutes les armures d'or, celle des gémeaux. Saga avait très vite accepté de lui confier sa vieille amie mais Mu avait préféré le garder pour la fin, pour la bonne bouche comme il disait.  
Cela faisait toujours rosir Saga, au grand amusement du Bélier.

Il aimait voir Saga rosir.

Il aimait voir son visage pâle et doux se colorer lentement, d'abord sur les pommettes, puis vers les tempes, le front lisse et altier, puis les lèvres qui gonflaient très légèrement avant de s'entrouvrir comme à chaque fois que Saga était troublé.

Mu aimait les lèvres de Saga.

Pleines, roses comme une grenade trop mure, elle s'entrouvraient comme un fruit de la passion que le soleil à gorgé de chaleur pour libérer des sucs doux et acides à la fois, le genre qui vous fait courir de délicieux petits frémissement de plaisir le long de l'échine pendant que vos yeux s'humidifient.

Mu rêvait de croquer la passion à ses lèvres pleines. Il rêvait de goûter leur essence, de les sentir se gonfler sous les siennes, se réchauffer sous le désir qui le ravageait chaque jour davantage…

Le jeune bélier ferma les yeux.

Sur sa droite, il entendait le bruit hypnotique de la peau de mouton sur l'armure d'or, les petits murmures de Saga pour sa vieille amie. Il sentait l'odeur doucereuse de l'huile qui pailletait d'or le bout des doigts du Gémeau, des doigts longs et délié, créé par les dieux pour les caresses et le plaisir mais qui pouvait si facilement déchirer le ciel, abattre des univers et broyer la chair.

Un long frisson le parcourut.

Il se languissait de connaître ses mains sur lui, de se soumettre à elles avant de reprendre le pouvoir sur leur propriétaire, de le guider dans les doux chemins de passion qu'il avait tant de fois arpenté en rêves et en espoir depuis son adolescence.

"- Mu ?"

Le bélier rouvrit les yeux.

Il retint sans peine le petit mouvement de surprise que la présence de Saga juste devant lui causa.

"- Tu as finit ?"

"- Tu sembles ailleurs…"

Mu sourit doucement, de ce petit sourire qu'il savait faire timide et mesuré, le genre de sourire qui marchait toujours lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il réclamait des câlins à Saga.

"- J'écoutais ton armure…"

"- Ho ? Est-elle satisfaite de moi ?"

Le sourire doux du petit bélier se fit plus prédateur.

"- Comment ne pas être satisfait de toi ?" Susurra doucement Mu.

Saga lui lança un petit regard perdu, la gêne et la timidité visible malgré son âge et ses pouvoirs.

Mu aimait cette timidité et cette incertitude. Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir être un rocher pour Saga, un roc sur lequel le puissant gémeau à la psyché fragile pouvait s'appuyer pour reprendre pied et faire face au monde.

L'atlante leva la main pour effleurer la joue de Saga.

Le gémeau ne bougea pas mais haussa un sourcil. Quand ils étaient enfants, Mu avait toujours été extrêmement tactile avec lui. Avec les événements qui avaient suivit, les choses avaient changées. Mais maintenant….

Mu effleura les lèvres de Saga du gras du pouce.

Un long frisson de désir lui remonta le long de l'échine lorsque le gémeau ferma les yeux avant d'embrasser son doigt machinalement.

Mu sourit lorsque Saga tressaillit de son propre geste.

"- Shhhhhh….."

"- Mu. Je suis désolé, je…"

***

Saga se sentait perdu.

Mu avait toujours été un petit agneau doux et câlin, son petit agneau maintenant qu'il le réalisait.

Plus maintenant que jamais d'ailleurs…

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu à la vie, ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, Saga à simplement profiter de la présence calme et posée de son jeune ami et Mu à le surveiller pour qu'il ne se tue pas avec l'une des nouvelles et fantasques idées dans lesquelles son petit frère Kanon semblait prendre plaisir à les fourrer tous les deux.

Il avait été un peu vexé que Mu repousse sans cesse la réparation de son armure sans se rendre compte que le petit agneau jouait à se faire désirer.

Il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point il avait été jaloux de tous les autres passés avant lui. Il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point il détestait lorsque Mu lui préférait d'autres chevaliers.

Ils yeux clos, il n'avait pas réfléchit lorsqu'il avait embrassé ce pouce joueur qui courait sur sa joue puis ses lèvres. Ca lui avait semblé la chose évidente à faire….

Comme il lui était évident, maintenant que Mu l'avait fait taire et lui tendait les bras comme le petit garçon qu'il était encore il y avait peu de le prendre dans les siens.

Saga soupira de plaisir.

Mu avait toujours eut une place à part dans son cœur, depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu.

Il n'était qu'un nourrisson avec un fin duvet sur le crâne, un sourire édenté et une petite toux persistante qui inquiétait Shion.

C'était lui qui avait proposé au pope de garder le petit bébé l'après midi pour qu'il puisse se reposer. C'était lui qui avait lu un nombre incalculable de livre au bébé, bien installé dans un profond fauteuil, le nourrisson assis dans son giron a jouer avec ses mèches pendant qu'il lui racontait les histoires des trois mousquetaires, les fables d'Esope ou tout Jules Vernes.

Lorsque le petit garçon avait grandit, Saga n'avait eut ni le cœur ni le courage de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il aimait trop la présence de ce petit bout de chou pour s'en priver.

A présent, il réalisait soudain que le bébé en couche et grenouillère mauve avait fait sa place dans son cœur depuis bien longtemps, sans espoir de guérison.

Les joues roses, il embrassa timidement les lèvres fines du jeune bélier.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre alors que Mu le lui demandait ?

***

Mu retint un sourire satisfait.

Les lèvres de Saga étaient aussi douces et chaude qu'il l'espérait.

Demandeur, il les effleura du bout de la langue pour qu'elles s'entrouvrent comme une rose au lever du soleil, tendres comme de la soie, addictives comme une drogue.

La langue du gémeau effleura la sienne, timide et un peu inquiète.

Le Bélier glissa une main sous la tunique usée de son Saga. Sa peau était chaude et douce, comme il s'en souvenait de sa petite enfance.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa.

La peau sous ses doigts frémit.

Il repoussa doucement Saga.

Le gémeau le fixait, les yeux élargis, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, vivante incarnation du désir réprimé et…de la honte aussi.

Mu ferma les yeux une seconde.

Il aimait voir cette honte inquiète sur le visage de son amour.

Il aimait le voir ainsi craintif.

Lui seul pouvait le calmer et le détendre. Lui seul pouvait faire disparaître cette étincelle de ces yeux splendide où le Bélier aimait se noyer.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres brûlantes et humides.

"- Ton armure est prête… Rentre chez toi…"

Saga voulu lui voler un dernier baiser mais Mu l'en empêcha, amusé de le voir aussi demandeur lui qui toujours avait été celui qui sacrifiait aux idiosyncrasie de l'enfant.

Pourtant, le gémeau finit par reprendre son amure et rentrer chez lui.

Satisfait, Mu attendit de le sentir derrière les murs du troisième temple avant de monter au treizième où l'attendait son maître.

En chasse lui aussi, le Grand Bélier l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Qu'il aimait son fils de cœur, qu'il aimait ce jeune homme doux et timide d'extérieur mais au cœur et à l'esprit d'acier qui pouvait faire ployer les plus forts…

"- Alors ?"

"- Il est à moi…"

"- Je sais." Sourit Shion. "Tu l'as choisit alors que tu étais encore en couches."

Mu rit doucement.  
Son maître avait totalement raison.

Il n'avait que trois ans lorsqu'il avait annoncé à son professeur, fier de lui et heureux comme n'importe quel petit bouchon qu'il se marierait un jour avec le doux et fort gémeau aîné.

Shion avait rit alors. Il avait rit comme jamais Mu ne l'avait plus entendu rire ainsi.

Le petit enfant avait aimé ce rire chaud comme une caresse.

Mais Shion ne se moquait pas de lui. Au contraire.

Il avait prit le petit enfant sur ses genoux, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de lui donner quelques rares conseils.

- L'inviter à lui courir après avant finalement, de le rattraper.

- Se faire désirer.

- Se faire aimer.

- Mais plus tout, toujours, être celui qui réconforte.

Mu avait mit un peu de temps à comprendre.

Il avait fallut que Saga se vautre dans le stupre et la débauche du Harem pour qu'il comprenne.  
Qu'importaient les autres.  
Qu'importaient les passions fugitives.

Malgré tous les femmes et les hommes passés entre les bras du gémeau, il n'avait fallut qu'un sourire du jeune Bélier pour que Saga se détourne définitivement d'eux.

Shion caressa la joue de son jeune élève.

"- Et ?"

"- Ses lèvres sont plus douces que les pétales d'une rose." Murmura doucement Mu. "Sa peau est aussi chaude que le sable de la plage un soir d'été et sa gorge, déesse…."

L'ancien Bélier ne dit rien.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.  
Son élève n'avait besoin ni de ses conseils, ni de sa morale et encore moins de son approbation.

Heureux et amoureux, il voulait juste partager avec un autre qu'il aimait son plaisir à lentement attirer dans ses filets celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

"- En redescendant, passe donc le voir." Commença Shion.

Mu fronça les sourcils. Que lui conseillait donc son maître ?

"- Juste pour le prévenir qu'il n'aura pas à assurer sa garde de soir…."

"- Shion ?"

"- Mieux que moi tu connais les réactions du métal lorsqu'on le chauffe, mon fils…Ne le laisse pas refroidir… Je serais désolé de le savoir cassant alors qu'il te va si bien au doigt."

Mu posa son front contre celui de son maître.

Il n'avait pas besoin de remercier.

Pourtant, Shion restait un Bélier lui aussi et les Béliers restaient avant tout des sales bêtes.

Un sourire en coin, il téléporta sans sa main un petit pot de terre qu'il lança à son agneau.

"- Et fais-en bonne usage !"

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Mu rougit pour de vrai.

***

Saga avait ôté sa tunique et son pantalon.

Depuis que Kanon convolait en juste…. Noce ? baston ? rut ? Comment qualifier la relation enthousiaste et spontanée que son petit frère entretenait avec Rhadamanthe ?

Bref, depuis que son frère s'amusait à faire des chocapic avec le premier Juge d'Hadès, l'aîné des gémeaux se trouvait seul dans son temple le soir, à sa grande satisfaction.

S'il n'était pas prude quand il s'agissait de son frère, il avait finit par se lasser de tomber sur le couple très occupé à baptiser la moindre surface plane quelque soit son inclinaison. Sans compter qu'il était toujours le seul à changer les draps ravagés du seul lit de la Maison, nettoyer les fenêtres constellées de résidus séchés ou polir le sol griffé a mort.  
En un mot comme en cent, Rhadamanthe et Kanon étaient un cauchemar domestique pour quiconque voulait avoir une maison ne ressemblant pas un lupanar californien au période de menstrues simultanée de toutes les femmes mariées de la côte ouest.

Vivement l'andropause !

Avec un soupir, il se glissa sous la douche pour se débarrasser de la poussière du jour et des restes de poudre d'or et de terre rares sur ses doigts.

Les yeux clos, il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur lui jusqu'à ce que le ballon soit vide.

Une fois sec, il enfila un simple boxer puis quitta la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de regarder où il allait. Il connaissait tellement bien sa maison…

Il heurta pourtant quelque chose qui faillit le faire tomber.  
Deux mains chaudes le retinrent.

"- Mu !"

Il ne s'étonna pas d'avoir reconnu le jeune bélier juste à la douceur de ses mains sur sa taille.

Mu se passa la langue sur les lèvres sans répondre.

D'une main leste, il ôta la serviette des cheveux de Saga avant de passer ses doigts dedans, séchant de son cosmos les longues mèches azur.

Saga ronronna doucement.

Le cosmos de mu, Athéna !!!

"- Mu…." Murmura encore doucement le jeune gémeau tout en se laissant faire lorsque le Bélier le poussa jusqu'au canapé où il tomba assit.

Docile et passif entre les mains du jeune homme comme il l'avait toujours été, Saga s'abandonnait totalement.

Mu finit par s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux du gémeau.

Par réflexe, Saga entoura sa taille de ses bras, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsque le petit garçon s'installait sur lui pour qu'il lui lise une histoire.

Un mince sourire monta aux lèvres de Saga à ce souvenir.

"- veux tu que je te lise une histoire ?" Murmura-t-il, timide.

Mu l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre.

"- Et si nous l'écrivions nous même ?"

Il ne laissa pas au gémeau le temps de répondre.

Ses baisers se firent plus passionnés, plus violent aussi.

Il avait tellement attendu, tellement patienté.

Pendant toute son enfance, il s'était juré que Saga serait à lui. Pendant toute son enfance, il avait patiemment semé les graines qui feraient de Saga son chevalier.

A présent… A présent la graine avait germée.

Il était temps pour lui d'en cueillir les fruits.

A la grande satisfaction de Mu qui craignait que le grec n'hésite ou ne le repousse, les doigts de Saga se crispèrent sur ses hanches avant de se glisser sous sa tunique.

Leur baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air ne les sépare.

Saga appuya son front contre l'épaule du jeune Bélier.

"- Mu… Que….."

Le jeune homme le fit taire.

"- Tu es à moi….."

Le grondement sourd du Bélier fit frémir le gémeau.

"- Mu…"

"- A moi… Et à moi seul…" Insista Mu avant de l'embrasser encore.

Saga se laissa faire, incapable d'aller à l'encontre des désirs de ce jeune Bélier buté qui l'avait attaché à lui depuis son plus jeune age.  
Pourquoi aurait-il voulu le repousser de toute façon ? Mu avait raison. Il était à lui depuis qu'il avait prit un nourrisson rieur dans ses bras pour lui donner le biberon, enchaîné par ses yeux verts tendre plus solidement que par la chaîne d'Andromède elle-même.

"- A toi…" Finit-il par souffler, les yeux clos.

Mu feula doucement.  
C'était ce qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre depuis si longtemps…  
Tous ses rêves d'adolescent lorsque ses hormones s'étaient lentement éveillés, toutes ses nuits de passion solitaire ou entre les bras d'hommes sans visages, tous n'avaient qu'un seul but, tous n'avait qu'un seul roi.

Un roi qui venait de débarrasser Mu de sa chemise et dévorait son torse d'une multitude de petits baisers.

L'Atlante gémit doucement lorsque Saga saisit un mamelon entre ses dents pour le mordiller gentiment.

Les mains de Saga étaient si douces sur sa peau, si douces et si possessives….

Les baisers du gémeau remontèrent pour reprendre d'assaut les lèvres du Bélier.

Les deux hommes luttèrent pour la dominance. Mu posa ses mains sur le torse nu du grec qui la lui abandonna sans plus de combat.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de rapport de force entre eux, pas comme entre Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

Mu était le maître de Saga. Tous deux le savaient.

Un lourd soupir échappa au grec lorsque Mu ondula un peu sur ses cuisses nues, leurs érections justes séparées par le pantalon du jeune Atlante.

Une brusque bouffée d'air dérangea leur installation avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent tous les deux sur le lit de Mu.

Saga le repoussa juste le temps de jeter un œil autour de lui.

"- Où…"

"- Jamir…" Souffla doucement Mu avant de le dévorer de baisers encore et encore pour tracer un mince sillon de salive sur la peau maintenant rougie du Gémeau.

Mu souffla sur le petit chemin humide, amusé d'arracher si facilement un petit gémissement de plaisir au grec. Il était si simple de le satisfaire….

Il continua son exploration de son presque avant jusqu'à déposer un petit baiser sur le bout de son membre.

"- Mu !!"

Sans attendre, il le fit glisser entre dans sa bouche avant de ronronner lui aussi, entre ses lèvres, il sentait le sang affluer au rythme des battements précipités du cœur de son compagnon.

La tête rejetée en arrière, ses long cheveux bleus formant une couronne autour de lui, Saga ne pouvait que subir les délicieuses tortures de Mu jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche enfin pour remonter sur lui.

"- Mon prince….Mon roi…." Souffla doucement l'Atlante tout en glissant une main entre les cuisses de Saga.

Le jeune gémeau rouvrit les yeux.

La faim et le désir couvaient dans ce regard bleu comme une nuit sans étoile.

Une faim de méchoui à la broche sans doute pensa Mu avant de caresser la joue de son amant du bout des doigts.

Les yeux se refermèrent, voilant le regard sans fond comme on jette un voile pudique sur une situation honteuse. Mais Saga n'ouvrit pas plus les jambes pour le Bélier.

Au contraire.

D'un brusque mouvement de rein, il roula sur le ventre, coinçant Mu sous lui qui se débattit un peu.

Saga était a lui, comme il était à Saga. Mais Saga était son trésor, son prix, son secret précieux qu'il aurait voulu cacher à la vue de tous les autres.

Il était hors de question qu'il ne puisse le clamer, là, maintenant, après tant d'attente.

"- Saga !!!"

Le Gémeau l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne lâcha le petit agneau que le temps de couvrir de salive le membre dressé.

Mu gémit.

S'emparer de Saga était un trésor somptueux, mais que Saga s'offre a lui… Déesse, c'était lui le petit agneau sacrificiel… Mais un tel joyau sur son autel !!!

Un sanglot lui échappa lorsque Saga s'empala lentement sur lui.

Les mains crispées sur le torse de Mu, le puissant chevalier des gémeaux oblitérait lentement toute raison.

Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'offrait ainsi au désir de Mu. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'il y aurait après, il ne voulait pas attendre, il le voulait plus réfléchir.

Il n'y avait plus que Mu en lui, le cosmos de cet enfant qu'il avait vu grandir autour de lui, son odeur, sa chaleur, ses mains sur ses cuisses et son ventre.

Lui aussi gémit doucement lorsqu'il ne put plus accueillir davantage du Bélier.

Mu se redressa.

Ses bras entourèrent le Gémeau pour l'attirer contre lui.

Assis sur les cuisses de Mu, tremblant, Saga se mit lentement en mouvement.

L'atlante prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec passion.

***

Saga somnolait entre les bras de Mu.

Le froid himalayen suintait des murs et des tentures, glaçant les souris jusqu'aux os.

Le jeune Atlante se redressa silencieusement.

D'une simple pensée, il chargea de lourdes bûches dans l'âtre de la chambre puis les enflamma.

Très vite, une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans la pièce, attirant à elle tous les occupant de la tour quelque soit leur nombre de pattes. Le chat côtoyait la souris, l'araignée l'insecte, le serpent lézard….

Jamir avait toujours été une vraie ménagerie.

Saga s'étira dans les bras de Mu.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Allongé de tout son long, il profita du regard perdu de Mu dans les flammes vives pour l'observer.

Tous le voyaient comme un gentil petit agneau tranquille, un doux garçon timide et efféminé.

Mais pas lui.

Lui avait vu la vérité sous la défroque du petit garçon timide. Lui avait vu la volonté de fer, la poigne d'acier et le caractère de diamant.

Lui avait succombé au charme trouble et indicible de ce petit agneau possessif et décidé.

"- Mu…."

"- Oui mon Saga ?"

Le gémeau sourit doucement.

"- Rien mon agneau."

Le jeune Bélier effleura ses lèvres des siennes, satisfait.


End file.
